


before this night is over (i want to find you)

by mondaytosaturday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, gaaaaaaaaaaaaay, look at me feeding you with angst already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaytosaturday/pseuds/mondaytosaturday
Summary: The bathroom door clicked open, and it was Seungcheol, naked save a pair of come stained dark blue underpants that, really, could belong to either of them. He waited at the door for a second as Jeonghan swiveled his head to take the sight of the man in, and to nod an acknowledgment across the room.“Hey,” Seungcheol’s voice was low, calming, caring. An olive branch through Jeonghan’s racing thoughts. Jeonghan lowered his gaze. Nodded again.What damage could one more night do, after all?





	before this night is over (i want to find you)

**Author's Note:**

> s-since you guys asked so nicely in my verkwan fic here you go
> 
> title taken from jeonghan's solo song

One more night. One more  _fucking_  night.

Jeonghan stared himself down in the mirror, brown eyes fiery, eyebrows drawn in together in a determined frown.

He leaned on the sink, knuckles tight against the rim of the basin. His shirt was half open, his eyes dropped down to the purple bruise Seungcheol left on him just half an hour ago.

The bathroom door clicked open, and it was Seungcheol, naked save a pair of come stained dark blue underpants that, really, could belong to either of them. He waited at the door for a second as Jeonghan swiveled his head to take the sight of the man in, and to nod an acknowledgment across the room.

“Hey,” Seungcheol’s voice was low, calming, caring. An olive branch through Jeonghan’s racing thoughts. Jeonghan lowered his gaze. Nodded again.

Seungcheol moved across the room, tried to make eye contact with Jeonghan in the mirror as his hands reached to touch the opened shirt, the soft skin that lay beneath.

Jeonghan instinctively responded, hands moving to grab Seungcheol’s, neck crooking for Seungcheol’s lips to make contact. He could feel Seungcheol against his ass, ready for another round, and he felt himself twitching at the thought.

_What damage could one more night do, after all?_

Seungcheol’s hands slipped down to Jeonghan’s waist, moving the pair of boxer trunks as he went. Jeonghan’s breathing sped up from his touches.

Their eyes caught in the mirror, though, and suddenly, Seungcheol stopped. Pulled his lips from Jeonghan’s neck, his hands from where they caressed his hips, moved away just so he left no pressure on Jeonghan’s body, but still remained a presence of comfort.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean, what’s wrong?”

Seungcheol’s eyes were a steely grey, narrowed to a point where his concern was obvious. He huffed out a little breath through his nose, searching Jeonghan’s eyes in their reflection.

“You don’t want this.”

“I do.” Jeonghan wanted it more than anything. To be Seungcheol’s, and for Seungcheol to be his, the way they had belonged to each other for the last eight weeks, day in and day out. It was a glorious mess, and it was the best thing to happen to Jeonghan in a long time, and yet the longer it carried on, the more Jeonghan knew he would have to clean up at the end.

“...Just?”

Jeonghan sighed, a weight of tension falling from his shoulders.

“I keep thinking about _him_.”

Seungcheol’s expression changed from concern to an empathetic frown.

“I still worry. He’s gone but I can still feel him around me. I can still feel his hands on me. He’s dead but he’s haunting me, Cheol.” Jeonghan’s eyes dropped, not able to look at his friend’s eyes anymore; afraid of the judgment that might be there.

“You should have told me sooner. I would never want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I’m so sorry, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol’s eyes were clouded with guilt as Jeonghan turned to face him.

“It’s okay, I promise,” Jeonghan tried to clear the guilt from the other man’s eyes, because he knew it truly had no place there.

“I just keep telling myself I’m going to call this off, and I _really_ don’t want it to stop, but I feel like I  _should_  so I don’t hurt you,” Jeonghan’s hands quivered as he spoke himself into a frenzy. “I don’t want to run in my past anymore, Cheol. But _he_ won’t let me go. You shouldn’t suffer for it because of me.”

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s shoulders and stared into distressed eyes. Comforting. Grounding.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

And it sounded like he really meant it. Jeonghan gazed into his eyes. Jeonghan wanted to believe it. He really did.

“Let’s get some rest.” Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand, maintaining the soft loving glow in his sky blue eyes, and led him out of the bathroom, to their bed, where the two lay down together in silence.

Five minutes later, Jeonghan’s head on Seungcheol’s chest and Seungcheol’s hand grounding on his shoulder, Jeonghan finally spoke.

“I’m scared, because,” he took a breath. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Lips met lips, chest pressed upon chest, breaths molded together, bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Heartbeats slow and steady.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Seungcheol whispered when they pulled apart, hands softly caressing Jeonghan’s hair so tenderly. “There’s nothing to be scared of because I’ll be here to catch you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what the bg of this story is my brain just came up with ok comfort fic with implied sexual content and an angsty background and voila
> 
> also wow the comeback mv teaser i am excited
> 
> 10 comments and ill post the gyuhao one (hint: it's one of my favorite)


End file.
